


Strangers once again

by Dat1Slime



Series: A Performing Heart [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Date?, Jevil's upsetti spaghetti, Seam is just mentioned, Writing Rouxls dialogue is hard, help me, this is just some build up/ context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat1Slime/pseuds/Dat1Slime
Summary: Takes place a week or so after Demon Horns





	Strangers once again

**Author's Note:**

> is short.  
> enjoy  
> Also I would like to inform everyone that I only write from 12 to 2 a.m. and have the sleepy-time sillies. Also I don't have anyone else to proof read so I kinda just look over it once or twice for grammatical or spelling issues then call it a day!

A week after the Christmas show Jevil had made a full recovery. But things just weren't the same.

It was like the years between him and Seam just disappeared. They were once again strangers forced to perform with one another. Only speaking when it was required for the performance or practice. They barely even exchanged casual small talk like asking about the others day or saying 'good job' after a performance.

Jevil also took extra precautions to make sure his hat NEVER fell off again.

Jevil's heart bent at the thought of him and Seam never talking again. He loved Seam more then anyone else ever and it tore him up from the inside out. He often found himself wandering back to his favorite place when he had a day off.

The clearing deep in the woods where just a single old tree sat in the middle. Jevil and Seam used to spend so much time here. Now the spot grows cold and sad lacking the warmth and cheer that they used the bring to it. Jevil sat there alone, wishing to be beside a certain purple fluffy cat.

Today though, Jevil sat in his room. It was his day off and was in pretty casual clothes and a beanie. A knock a the door startled him.

"H.. Hello?" Jevil asked confused as no one tended to visit him.

"Jevil. It is I, Rouxls. May-eth I come in?" Rouxls said through the door.

"Oh. Yeah sure, come in Kaard."

Rouxls walked in and sat on Jevil's bed near him. "So Jevil. I was wondering doth thou have anything to do tomorrow?"

"No? Why, what are you planning?"

"I was curious if thou would be want-eth to go on a date?"

Jevil shot up. "A date with you?!"

Rouxls laughed nervously. "No no. A blind date. Your date has already agreed and everything has been set up. Thou just hath to agree."

"Who's the date..?"

"It be-eth a secret"

"Why?"

"Just doth thou want to go-eth or not?"

Jevil sighed annoyed. "Fine. Just give me the details." Rouxls told Jevil where and when he'd be meeting his date at and what Rouxls had planned out for them.

Jevil agreed to the date. Though he still felt upset at the thought of not being with Seam.


End file.
